ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Dinozaur
is an alien kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Mebius. he appeared in episodes 1, 5, and 11. Subtitle: History Ultraman Mebius Dinozaur In the dark depths of space, a terrifiying creature flew through the void, making it's way toward Earth. GUYS, the new monster attack team, attacked the monster in space. The creature, known as Dinozaur, easily destroyed their ships with a strange tonuge-like cutting beam. It then screeched as it eventually landed on Earth's soil. But the monster soon met resistance, in the form of Ultraman Mebius, the newest Ultra Brother. The two giants enegaged in combat, with Dinozaur seemingly having the upper-hand. But the quick Mebius evaded all of his attacks, and returned fire with the Mebius Beam, which hit Dinozaur's head directly. The beast collapsed, and it's eyes went dark, signaling Mebius' first victory. A second Dinozaur appeared momentarily as it flew to earth but it was killed before it even got close to earth by Tsurugi, who wanted revenge against Bogal for the destruction of his friend and home world, Aabu. Trivia *Although Ultraman Mebius is the first show to have an Ultraman fight Dinozaur, this kaiju first appeared in Ultraman Max episode 22 (Madeus' episode) as a small clay model. *Dinozaur's roar is a recycled Gigan roar. *According to series continuity, Dinozaur is the first kaiju to attack Japan since Margodon's attack of Ultraman 80's time. *Dinozaur's design is suppose to be based off of Sandros from Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet.Dinozaur Reverse In episode 11 another Dinozaur appeared. After being defeated it some how survived and became . Dinozaur Reverse Some time after the defeat of Bogar, the GUYS team were suddenly told that an empire of Dinozaurs were headed for Earth. Having almost no idea why so many appeared, GUYS decided it was because of Bogar's death that the Dinozaur's started appearing in space. Luckily, GUYS had many space mines in orbit, which destroyed all but one. GUYS sent out their best aircraft to attack it, managing to use a special weapon that creates two large tornados to knock it out of the sky. GUYS then unleashed a barrage of missles that blew off it's head. The body limbed for a second, and fell to the ground. Apon return to their base, they learned that the beast was not dead. Instead, it's body turned upside down, and it underwent a transformation, spouting two heads from it's rear! Thus becoming Dinozaur Reverse. It walked towards the dam for it's water to feed on hydrogen. As GUYS planning an attack, they sent Windom and Gun Phoenix on action but failed when Dinozaur Reverse possess an energy blast on it's back. With Windom retreat, Mebius appeared and fight Dinozaur. With Mebius easily overpowered, Hikari appears and give him a hand. Mebius later tricked both Dinozaur Reverse's head into fighting each other giving an opening for both Ultras to finish the monster. Data - Reverse = Dinozaur Reverse Stats *Height: 77 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Origin: Space Powers and Weapons *Tongue Slicer: Dinozaur is capable of lashing out with his incredibly long tongue at fast speeds. It is strong enough to slice buildings clean in half. *Energy Blasts: Dinozaur can fire weak energy blast from it's back in a rapid succession. Dinozaur Reverse Energy Blasts.png|Energy Blasts }} Gallery Dinozaur-0.jpg Ultrmn Mbs Dnzr.png Dinozuar_y.png Dinozaur.png Dinozaur 1.png Dinozaur.jpg Dinozaur_Reverse_vs._1.png Dinozaur-2.jpg Dinozaur-1.jpg Dinozaur reverse.png Dinozaur_Reversee.png Dinozaur_Reverse_vs..png Dinozaur-3.jpg Dinozuar.png Dinozaur_Reverse.png Dinozaur_0.jpg Dinozaur-4.jpg 51RP3SDDYSL.jpg Dinozaur Concept.jpg|Dinozaur's concept art Dinozaur Reversed.jpg|Dinozaur Reversed concept art Mebius and Hikari vs Dinozaur Reverse.jpg imagejewkwkwijnnjjjj.jpg DinozaurMAX.png|Dinozaur as a small clay model in Ultraman Max Mebi ep 11.png Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Template Category:Aliens Category:First kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 1